Data storage devices, often referred to as “memory,” are a fundamental building block of computer systems. Advances in technology have resulted in increasingly smaller data storage devices with increasingly larger data storage capacities. For example, an embedded data storage device may be used for data storage in portable devices, such as wireless telephones, tablet computers, etc. Because many of the operations performed by a data storage device are read operations or write operations, increasing the speed of read operations or write operations may provide significant performance benefits.